


sneaking out?!

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Humor, Parent Donald Duck, Sneaking Out, Teenagers, i love these boys, or ig attempt at humor, theyre like 16, well hes mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: the boys are teenagers and huey catches his brothers trying to sneak out to go to a party - he decides to join them.there is literally no plot and its absolutely pointless but i cRAVE normal brother interactions like i need air so here's some brothers banter and teasing!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112





	sneaking out?!

**Author's Note:**

> can't say ive ever been a teenage boy getting ready for a house party but we're done with boys being overly masculine now let hdl fawn over their appearances like stereotypical teen girls 2k2k

“Dewford, hurry up,” Louie hissed. “If we’re leaving, we have to go now.”

“I’m coming!” Dewey sang. He flashed a smile at himself in the mirror before turning towards Louie, who was trying to shimmy open their bedroom window without making too much noise. He turned to look at Dewey, who pointed at his gelled hair and said, “Looking good, am I right?”

Louie rolled his eyes and tried again to push the window up. “Right. A little help?”

Dewey pranced over and stuck his fingers under the small crack Louie had managed and pushed upwards, creating a wider gap for them to crawl through. “You have zero arm muscles, Lou.”

Louie rolled his eyes again, smiling this time. “Whatever. But seriously, we have to get out of here, like, right now, or we’re definitely getting caught. Can you just--” He grunted, attempting to shove the window up a little more. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Dewey said. He swung his leg over the ledge and began to squeeze through the open window while Louie tried his best to hold the sliding window up long enough for his brother to make it to the side of the roof.

“I’m serious, Dewey, _hurry up_ ,” Louie whisper-yelled at his older brother, glancing nervously at their closed bedroom door. “Huey’s gonna get back any minute.”

“I’m! Hurrying!” Dewey shot back. “Could you try to push the window up a _little more_?”

“Just swing your other leg over! It’s not that hard!”

“How many times have you--”

The door swung open, and there was Huey, clutching his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and staring wide-eyed at his brothers. The two younger ducks froze, staring back at Huey, before simultaneously panicking - Dewey forced a laugh and yelled “NOTHING!” while Louie jumped away from the window to stand directly in front of Dewey. Without support the window slid down, crushing Dewey between the window edge and sill. He let out a small “oof”. 

Louie started walking towards Huey, giving his older brother his signature “it’s all cool” grin. “Hubert!” He placed a hand on Huey’s shoulder and began to steer him back out the door. “How was the Woodchucks meeting, bro?”

Huey immediately shoved Louie off him and spun around, staring both boys down with his _oldest triplet_ glare. He crossed his arms. “What. Are you two. Up to.”

Dewey was trying to push up the window, which was proving difficult, with half his body dangling out the window of the third floor of the mansion. He laughed forcefully and loudly again and said, “Huey! Bro. Bro! Huey!”

Louie was shaking his head disappointedly.

Dewey gave up the awkward laughing and huffed. “God, Lou, could you help me out here?”

Huey strode over and shoved the window pane up enough for Dewey to crawl back into the room. Then he pushed Dewey over to where Louie was standing and faced them both. 

“Why are you two dressed and literally crawling out a window three-stories up at ten at night?”

Dewey gestured to his younger brother. “Louie’s jacket is cool though, right? I picked it out myself, I found--” He stopped when Louie whacked his shoulder.

Louie sighed. “Listen, Hue, there’s this party tonight and Dewey and I _knew_ Uncle Donald would never let us--”

“Seriously? You guys were sneaking out to go to a party?”

“...Yeah. Samantha from the grade above is having this huge house party and she’s got, like, a pool and a wet bar and like half the school is going and _please will you not tell anyone and let us go_?” Louie grabbed Huey’s arm and gave his brother puppy-dog eyes. Dewey joined in.

“You guys really thought you could just climb out the window and get plastered at some girl’s party and I wouldn’t notice you were gone?”

“I mean…”

“Yerp.” Dewey nodded.

Huey continued to glare at the pair. They were all silent for a whole minute.

“Like, for real, though, Louie’s jacket--”

“You could come with us.”

Dewey’s head whipped over to look at Louie, stared, and then he glanced back at Huey and said with increasing hope, “...yeah. Yeah, Hue. Dude, come with us!”

Huey placed his hands on his hips. “I mean, I’m a little offended you guys wouldn’t invite me to come with you in the first place. I could have helped you sneak out, you know.”  
“You’ve never come with us before, I guess is all…” Dewey said quietly.

“You guys have snuck out before?!”

“We’re sorry! We’re sorry, you’re totally right. Please come!” Louie smiled and tugged on Huey's sleeve again.

Dewey added, “It’ll be so fun!” 

Huey looked like he was contemplating whether to turn them in or join them. He guessed it was fair they didn’t tell him about it, considering he’d only been to one (Uncle Donald-approved) house party before and had ended up hanging alone in the bathroom until Louie was drunk enough to drag home to Uncle Donald. Parties weren’t exactly his scene.

He could still have fun, though.

“Fine. Let’s go.”

The two younger triplet’s eyes widened and they turned to each other to high-five. “Oh my god, I really didn’t expect you to say yes!” Louie laughed.

“I thought we were totally busted!” Dewey sang out. Both boys did a little dance, and Huey smiled and rolled his eyes at them. 

“You can’t hide out in the bathroom this time though. If you’re going you’re getting wasted with us.” Louie pointed at Huey and grinned.

“We’re underage!”

“We’re almost seventeen, Hue. It’s fiiine,” Louie grinned playfully and swayed back, still clutching Huey’s sleeve.

“Wait, dude, you need something to wear.” Dewey rushed over to their dresser and flung open Huey’s drawer, which was filled to the brim with red.

Louie jokingly struck a pose. “He did choose this jacket for me. I forgot I had it until, like, an hour ago.”

“He looks fetch.” Dewey chimed in, winking.

They both blinked at him. “Did you watch Mean Girls _again_ last night?”

Dewey flung a red shirt at Huey’s face and pretended to dust his hands off. “Get in loser, we’re going shopping.”

Huey tugged on the new shirt. Louie walked past him and tried to swipe Huey’s red cap off his head, but Huey gripped it and gave his youngest brother the side eye. Louie shrugged and smiled.

-

As they each made their way onto one part of the roof and then down to another, closer to the ground, Dewey said, “Is it, like, officially a cool time to show up now?”

“It was, like, _officially a cool time to show up_ fifteen minutes ago, when we were planning on leaving. Don’t worry.” Louie laughed and rolled his eyes again.

“Why wouldn’t we want to show up on time?” Huey questioned as he dangled off the side of the roof, bracing himself for the small drop to the ground below.

The two younger ducks laughed. Huey let go and landed on the grass. He dusted himself off.

As soon as all three were on the ground Dewey shoved his phone in Huey’s face and he and Louie leaned in for a “classic triplets selfie!” as Dewey called them. Dewey examined the picture and tilted the phone to let his brother see. Louie nodded and turned back to his own device. Dewey smiled and said, “cool. I’m tweeting this.”

They started their walk across the lawn toward the road. Donald still slept on the houseboat, so they didn’t have to worry about him spotting them, but Scrooge could easily peek out the window and see the three boys creeping over the grass anytime. They had to be quick.

When they made it to the road, Dewey started humming some rendition of a pop song they’d heard on the radio earlier and dancing as they walked. “He only sings Dula Peep when he’s in a really good mood.” Louie said, falling into step with his oldest triplet. He smiled at Huey. “Nice one.”

Huey laughed. Louie nudged his shoulder and said, “seriously, the night just became, like, ten times more awesome now that you’re coming. Sorry for not inviting you earlier.”

“And for trying to sneak out right under my nose, right?”

“Ack, stop, you sound like Uncle Donald.” Louie brought out his phone from his pocket, still grinning. Huey could see him open his social media and swipe for the camera. Louie started recording Dewey dancing and singing to himself a few steps in front of them as they walked. When Dewey noticed the camera he stared straight at it and winked, then resumed his little performance.

“Literally shameless,” Louie muttered as he saved the video to his camera roll and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Huey snickered.

Dewey spun around to face his brothers, now walking backwards. “We should be, like, three blocks away, right?”

“I think so.”

“Noiiceeee.” Dewey spun back around.

“It’s Samantha Pines, right? I think I’ve been to her house before,” Huey said.

Dewey stopped singing and turned around again. “Really?”

Louie nodded. “Oh yeah, isn’t her younger brother a Junior Woodchuck?”

“Used to be,” Huey said.

“Oh, I forgot he was a Woodchuck. He’s really popular. He’s on the team with me,” Dewey said. “But Louie would know that, wouldn’t you, Lou?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Louie, who just smirked and shrugged.

Huey looked at Louie. “You know Noah?”

Dewey sang, “Oh, Louie definitely _knows_ Noah--”

“Okay! We don’t need to talk about this right now!” Louie cut in, walking ahead.

Huey made wide eyes at Dewey, who smirked and nodded back enthusiastically. Huey stared at the back of Louie’s head and then back at Dewey, who mouthed, _I know_.

Without turning around Louie called back to them, “stop having silent conversations about me!”

Dewey ran up and grabbed Louie around the stomach, twirling him around. Louie shouted and squirmed in his brother’s grip. “As your older siblings we’re naturally interested in your secret love life, baby bro!”

“Older by, like, _forty-five minutes_! Dewford, _put me down_!”

Huey jogged to catch up with them, laughing hard.

Dewey was still hugging Louie when he said, “Dew, I can feel your phone blowing up in your pocket. Why is it set to vibrate?”

“Dunno. And what do you expect? I’m basically internet famous.”

“You don’t have as many followers as Louie, though,” Huey pointed out.

“Ooh, that’s a sore spot,” Louie fake-whispered.

Dewey finally dropped Louie. “Whatever. He probably bought them anyway.”

Huey’s phone was ringing now too. Both boys took out their phones at the same time. One glance and they both paled and stopped walking.

“What?” Louie asked. He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and saw at least ten missed messages from Uncle Donald. “Oh. Oh, boy.”

“My phone’s ringing! What do I do?” Huey held his device away from his body like their Uncle could literally jump out of the phone to yell at them any second. “Hurry! Do I answer it?”

The three boys panicked, but before they could make a decision, the ringing stopped. “He went to voicemail,” Huey said, staring at the phone.

Louie scrolled through the messages he missed without tapping on any of them, making sure Donald couldn’t see he’d read the messages and was ignoring him. “ _Dewey_!” He suddenly yelled, still staring at the phone. “Uncle Donald follows you on Twitter?!”

Dewey stared at him. “No, he doesn't?” He stopped. “Does he?”

“Apparently!” Louie shoved his phone in Dewey’s face.

Dewey was quiet. “Oops.”

Louie groaned. “We haven’t even made it to the party yet and now we’re gonna get grounded.”

Huey was still standing still, staring intensely at the phone he held away from his body. “I’ve never broken a rule before,” he whispered.

Dewey and Louie both frowned concernedly, watching Huey come apart at the seams. “Oh, gosh. Oh man. Oh gosh. Dewey! Oh my gosh. Don’t you guys sneak out, like, all the time? And tonight, _the one night I decide to come with you_ , you guys get caught? Oh God. WHAT IS HAPPENING. Oh my God!”

Louie grabbed his older brother’s hand and started dragging him back the way they came. Dewey glanced back down the street, where he could see people his age start to walk over or pull up to the curb in cars. A stereo could be heard blasting music even from where they were. 

“Damn my social media presence,” Dewey whispered to himself. He paused. Looked up to the dark sky. “I don’t mean that. I’m sorry. I take it back.”

“Come on, Dewford,” Louie called from over his shoulder. “The longer we delay coming home, the more angry he’ll be.”

Dewey sighed and started dragging his feet after his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed! comments are SUPER appreciated, i love u all! thank u so much for reading jsahdjkas
> 
> (i use tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
